black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
James Flint
is the Captain of the pirate ship Walrus, and known throughout the West Indies as being the most feared of all the Golden Age pirates. His charisma masks a deep, simmering rage, and a propensity towards breathtaking violence. In order to hold off the British and Spanish forces he’ll make himself ruler of Nassau through any means necessary. Personality Flint is very charismatic and is a powerful leader of men. He is at times mistrustful of his crew. He can be aggressive, sometimes overly so, in his desire to get what he wants. He is a skilled swordsman and is not fearful of a physical fight. Season One Captain Flint first appears in the series during an attack against an unnamed merchant ship. As his crew is butchering the merchant crew, he exhibits restraint by calling an early stop to the slaughter. Having taken control of the ship, Flint goes to the captured captain's quarters in search of the shipping schedule of the Urca de Lima, which should be somewhere in the ship's logbooks. To the dismay of Flint and his quartermaster Gates, the page has been torn from the book. Flint deems this setback to be a "minor obstacle." In the Captain's quarters, Gates informs Flint that he believes Singleton is very close to having enough votes to depose Flint from his captaincy. Gates states that the crew are desperate for larger prizes and feel that Flint is no longer effective. With the schedule seemingly lost, Flint tells Gates that he plans to get a copy of the schedule from Richard Guthrie, the chief black market merchant in Nassau. With the Walrus' Boatswain Billy Bones accompanying him, Flint goes to Guthrie's mansion and requests an audience with Guthrie. At the meeting with Guthrie, Flint tells him about his desire to capture the Urca de Lima and about his pursuit of the missing schedule. When he asks Guthrie to introduce him to his Spanish contacts so he can recreate the schedule, Guthrie refuses. Flint attempts to physical coerce Guthrie into giving up the name of his Spanish contact in Havana, but before he succeeds he is interrupted by several members of the British Royal Navy, led by Captain Hume of the Scarborough. This leads to a confrontation where Guthrie is shot in the shoulder. Flint decides it is best to take the wounded Guthrie to the Walrus. Once aboard the ship, Gates tells Flint that it is time for the vote. Before the vote, Flint retires to his cabin for a moment, where he discovers the white feather. Flint had obviously placed the feather in the drawer as an alarm. Realizing that it is likely that a member of his own crew has the schedule, Flint devises a scheme that will hopefully help him defeat Singleton. Back up on the boat deck, Flint accuses Singleton of having undermined their effort to capture the treasure ship by stealing the schedule from the logbook. Gates explains that a conviction of theft carries with it the death sentence as well as does a false accusal of thievery. Gates tells Singleton that he can either have a trial, which Singleton promptly rejects, or he can have a duel against his accuser. Singleton gladly accepts a duel against Flint. During the sword fight, Singleton initially has the upper hand but once Flint strikes Singleton across the face with a small cannonball, the tide turns and Flint beats Singleton to a bloody pulp. Still hovering over the defeated Singleton, Flint pulls a piece of paper from the clothes of Singleton and hands it to Bones. Bones opens the paper and sees that it is blank. Bones' loyalty is effectively being put to the test by Flint handing him the paper. Bones can either expose Flint for being a liar or can claim that it is the missing schedule, exonerating Flint. Bones chooses to stick by Flint and tells the crew that it is indeed the missing schedule. Flint then pumps up the crew when he, for the first time, is honest with them about his mission to capture the Urca de Lima. He claims that the ship is of such value that it will make them "princes of the New World". The crew begins chanting "Flint! Flint! Flint!" Trivia * Flint is a fictitious character created originally by Robert Louis Stevenson. Memorable Quotes "Whoever arrives on our Shores first, will be in for a most unwelcome surprise." '' I. -'''Captain Flint' "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I have been pursuing is L'Urca de Lima. The Hulk. A prize of almost unimaginable value. Now with this page securely in our possession, we can begin our hunt and we will succeed. No matter the cost. No matter the struggle. I will see that prize is yours. I'm not just gonna make you rich. I'm not just gonna make you strong. I'm gonna make you the princes of the New World!." I. to his crew after confronting Singleton -'Captain Flint' Image Gallery Flint.jpg Flint-Black-Sails-4.jpg Black-sails-toby-stephens.jpg BlackSails Marquee4 1025x651.jpg BlackSailsCast.jpg BlackSails Marquee2 1025x651.jpg Black-Sails-new.jpg bonesflintboat.jpg 2.jpg Duel black-sails-2014.jpg Flintblood.jpg 17-black-sails.jpg Flint covered in blood S1E1.png Flint in the cabin.jpg Flint the pirate.jpg Black-Sails-Cpt-Flint.jpg Silver Flint.jpg Captain-Flint-Black-Sails.jpg Vane Flint.jpg Flint2.jpg References Category:Major Characters Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Characters